


Awakening

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Headcanon, s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Niylah is told to wake every Sky person, except Octavia. But she has other plans.





	Awakening

Abby was struggling to keep Kane alive after waking him from cryo.

Jackson had gone to the ground on the reckon mission. And she and Niylah were working tirelessly to save him, but it seemed to be hopeless.

“He’s lost too much blood,” Abby panted. “He needs a transfusion, now!”

“There’s no more blood on storage.”

“We need donors.” Abby wasted no time. “Niylah, wake every single person from Skaikru.”

Niylah nodded and began to leave.

“Except Octavia!” Abby commanded.

Niylah stopped short on her tracks, and looked back at the other woman. Abby’s stern expression striking her hard.

Without another word, Niylah left the room.

She had understood why they'd decided to keep Octavia asleep for a little longer - it would take them awhile to trust her again. But this she couldn't bear.

And Niylah had had about enough.

She went to the room where the Skaikru cryo pods were kept.

Finding the one with the name of the only person in the world she still trusted.

_Octavia Blake._

Niylah placed a hand on the glass of the pod, she could see Octavia’s face. And she swore she could feel her heart swell. She had missed her so much.

_I’m here…_

Octavia looked so peaceful, Niylah thought.

She hesitated for a moment, considering if she should let Octavia have that peacefulness after so much turmoil.

But that wouldn't solve anything.

She needed to be here, she needed to be around in order to start mending the fences. Or, at the very least, figure out her new place in the world. _Their_ new place in the world. Niylah couldn’t imagine her life without Octavia anymore.

She needed Octavia.

Niylah pressed the button that would awake her.

The pod make a soft noise and shifted out of its place.

It opened, lifting its top, and Octavia stirred.

Opening her eyes to the new reality, Octavia searched for who had awaken her.

“Niylah...” she whispered, her voice still rough from the long sleep.

Her friend smiled. “Hey.”

Octavia had a brief moment of confusion. She looked around, looking for her brother, but he was nowhere to be found. She had hoped he would be the one to wake her.

She looked back at Niylah. “You’re here.”

Niylah was all she had left, she realized.

The other woman nodded, tears brimming her soft hazel eyes.

“I’m here.”

She promptly held her arms as Octavia tried to sit upright on the pod and helped her up.

“Easy…” she gently guided Octavia. “You’re okay.”

Once she had settled her dozy head, she looked around. Mostly everyone was still in their pods.

However, when Octavia looked at her brother’s pod, she found him missing.

Bellamy was already awake. Had been awake for God knew how long.

And he’d left her there.

She swallowed the pain down and shut it away.

They were not on the best of terms. They had both done horrible things to each other in the recent past. And it would take a long time to fix things.

 _If things could be fixed…_ the nagging voice in her mind said.

He used to be the one who always opened the door to the floorboard back on the Ark.

But that time was long gone.

And Niylah was her family now.

She focused back on her.

Octavia smirked and joked, “Well, that was longest nap I’ve ever taken. Ten whole years, huh?”

Niylah’s cheerful disposition changed and her smile faded. Dread filled Octavia, she knew her friend was keeping something from her.

“About that…” Niylah began.


End file.
